


Text me back

by mattypattun



Series: Prove it- Dimension [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Drama, F/M, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Rick and Morty are NOT RELATED, Squanchy ships c137cest, Texting, Unity is Ricks ex, different universe but still the rickest tiny rick, mobbing, they're all 19ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: Part 2 of "Prove it, then" (You should read the first part to understand everything)Rick gets a mysterious text message and questions his feelings towards Morty





	Text me back

**Author's Note:**

> Squanchy = Samuel  
> Birdperson = Brad

Rick walked towards his two friends, still fixing his clothes.   
His grin was blinding.

 

"You owe me 20 $chmeckles, fellas!"

*+*+*+*+*

Samuel nudged Rick with his elbow. "So, lover boy", he grinned. "What're you going to do now? I mean. Are you, like, together 'n stuff?" 

Rick sighed dramatically and tried to hide the obvious blush, rising on his cheeks.  
"Duh, why the heck would I want that? A bet is a bet- and that's what this was all about: Getting money and proving that Morty's the stupidest motherfucker alive." 

He made sure to look extra grossed out. No one needed to know that he thought his smaller companion was cute, loyal and absolutely lovable.

There was a reason Morty was Rick's best friend.

Right as Samuel wanted to reply, his phone vibrated. 

He took it out of his jeans pocket and read:

[ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: 'UNKNOWN']

Huh. That was weird. Really weird, given that he had the number from almost everyone in town. Even a few cops.

He decided to just look what the message said.

[UNKNOWN: hey, rick. i'm in town for the weekend.. wanted to ask if you were interested in showing me around a bit? maybe grab a coffee.. i'll arrive at seven pm at friday. let me know if you're interested.  
-love, Un]

Wh- It couldn't be..

'Un'. He knew that (nick)name damn well. Heck, he mumbled it every time he jerked off, or cried after a particular dark day. 

It was the name of the one person in the universe he couldn't live with[out].

"Dude, what's up?"  
Shit, he totally forgot that Samuel was still beside him. Hopefully he didn't see what had blown his mind. Rick was convinced his red haired friend would strangle him and throw his phone away if he told him his ex had messaged him.  
Samuel was a hardcore Rickorty shipper, as he called himself. 

"Nothing. What were you saying?", he said quickly to deflect scrutiny from his phone and walked out of the school. 

 

[RICK: Tell me where to pick you up.]

 

 

*+*+*+*+*  
Rick 'tsk'ed again. It was Thursday and he luckily had no classes together with Morty, Samuel or Brad. He didn't want to see any of them at the time because he knew, they knew him too well. 

They were his closest friends, so there was a high chance that they would guess. And if they found anything out, that he was sure of, they would try to talk him out of it.

But of course, because the universe fucking hated him, he had to walk right into Morty.   
The last thing he needed right now was to feel bad about what he did yesterday.

"Hey Rick!", Morty greeted enthusiastic. "M-missed ya!" He grinned stupidly.  
Oh fuck no.. Was.. Was Morty thinking they were a thing or something like that? 

After he so cockily claimed that he had known for a long time that Rick wanted to bang him. _Pah. As if. He was just bluffing.. Probably._

"Yeah..", Rick mumbled and walked away, hoping that Morty would feel rejected enough to cry his stupid eyes out. Somewhere else, of course.

But Morty was as stubborn as Rick himself was, sadly, so he followed him nonetheless.

"Y'know.. There's gonna be a- a big festival this w-weekend. S-S-Some kind of show about different kind of lights. They say it's cool, they c-c-come here every year, y-y'know.. I was thinking, if you'd like―"

"Yeah, sorry to break it through, but your opinion means very little to me", he interrupted, looking away. 

Fuck, did this kid live under a rock?! How could he not see that he was unwelcomed? 

 

"F-fuck you, Rick! I-I- Iknow y-you're just being mean, because y-you're scared! Because you're scared to a-admit y-y-you like me. D-Don't think I-I can't see through it though! Why can't we just stay friends?! I e-even- After I-I let you do all these things to me y-you just decide I'm not good e-e-enough?!"

 

"Goddamn, it was a bet, Morty! Okay?! I got paid for doing it - doing you. You wanna see?"  
Without waiting for an answer he pulled the bills out of his jeans pocket.  
"20$. Because that's exactly how much your virginity is worth to me, you fucking whore!"  
He could see the tears dwell in Morty's big eyes. 

Morty couldn't help the tears. He didn't feel like crying at all- he was angry, god damnit!- but his body refused to listen to him. So he stuttered and stumbled his way through his sentences, unable to stop his anger. 

 

A few people stopped to see what was happening. That was Rick's chance. He knew what he had to do to scare Morty away, to make him back off.

"Hey Jake, ya already head of Morty's cute 'lil gay crush on me? Gross, Dude" Grinning, he high-fived Jake, some fellow student in their football class. 

He knew he was being an ass, but grossing Morty out was easier to tell him the truth.   
Easier than to say, that his Ex asked him to giver her, _them_ , a chance and that he was willing to throw away the past two years of his life.

 

He would be an asshole in Morty's eyes no matter what he did. So he could hide the fact that he was seeing someone else instead, as well.

Somewhere deep down he felt sorry for everything, and he felt even worse as he realized:

Hurting his friend- not his closest, but his _best_ \- didn't make him want to die, as so many things did. 

For the first time since god knows when, the wish to get hit by a car had vanished.  
He couldn't die. Not, when the only person who ever made him want to live, entered his life again. 

The crowd cheered. "Get lost, faggot", he heard someone yell.

[They were all completely ignoring the fact that Rick was proudly bi. He wished he could burn them all. Cock sucking bastards .]

"Why are you not fighting back, huh? Scared to touch me?", he spit. "Scared you'll pop a boner once you touch me?"

As minutes passed, even more people were stopping by to watch the scenario.

Morty tried his best to keep his tears from falling [ But he knew he wouldn't stay strong. ]

He prayed for someone to rescue him.  
And someone did.

With an ugly and 'crrrkchhh' Rick's nose broke. He held it and looked reflexively up-

Just to stare into Brad's face.   
"Wh- What the heck's gotten in you?!", the muffled sound of his voice demanded to know.

"I should be asking _you_ that. I was prepared for many things, but even I didn't think you'd crawl this low. I think _he_ should be the one saying 'Wubba lubba dub dub'. Think about it, my friend."

 

The brunet was reduced to a sobbing mess by now. 

"Come on", someone, Tammy whispered reassuringly while helping him out, quickly followed by Brad.

 

She was really sympathetic, Morty thought surprised. They had never talked, or even greeted each other in the hallways before.   
She had always looked a bit slutty, in his opinion, not that his teenage self would complain. 

Slutty, however, couldn't describe Tammy one bit. Confident; that was more fitting. Confident, a little bit cocky and kind. 

He was really happy Brad had found himself such a nice girlfriend (and a little bit jealous and bitter too. He wished he could be as lucky as Brad was.)

"Morty", Tammy started, sharing an unfamiliar look with her boyfriend. Then, she nodded, final.

"Morty", Brad asked, hesitating. "Would you like some distraction?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that just happened.  
> Guess who's banging the next time??? ;****
> 
> Anyway: THANKS for 99 Kudos on the first part!! That's almost 100!! I'm excited! And even if it sounds lame, I really didn't expect anyone to like it. Sooo I'm glad and I hope you'll read and like this part too :))
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED: NOW WITH LESS ERRORS 6/11/17


End file.
